Autobot to Decepticon
by Dippygamer64
Summary: When he didn't take the phase shifter when sent to look for the first key, Smokescreen loses his entire memory and Megatron takes this as an advantage. Will the Autobots gain their team member back? Or will he remain a Decepticon pawn forever? Contains a mystery Smokescreen shipping as well as minor violence. Just a side project I am creating.


Chapter 1 - Awake and at home… maybe

Voices echoed, all familiar, but couldn't be placed. A young mech opened his optics. Purple walls surrounded him. What happened? That was one question on his mind. Nothing was on his mind, and it hurt knowing nothing. Not even his own name. Nothing was familiar. Just then, large doors opened. A large silver mech walked through with glowing red eyes. Smokescreen looked at him, scared, yet curious. The mech approached him until he was by the mech's side. He then smiled, "My son, you are awake."

Smokescreen blinked. He struggled to sit up, "What?" he groaned, "Who?" he hissed as pain racked through his form.

The mech placed a servo on Smokescreen's chest and gently pushed him back onto the table. "Do not strain yourself." he spoke comfortingly.

Smokescreen sighed. This mech didn't seem dangerous. If anything, it seemed he wanted to help. After a moment of silence, Smokescreen looked the mech in the optics, "Who am I?" he asked. It might not have been the best question, but it was a start.

The silver mech gently rubbed the rookie's shoulder with his servo. "You are named Smokescreen. And I am your sire, Megatron."

Smokescreen shook his head slowly and slightly, "Sire?" he muttered.

"Yes. I gave you life. You are my heir, my energon, my sparkling." The mech spoke in kind, gentle words.

Smokescreen groaned. "What happened? Why can't I remember anything?"

Megatron looked to his right and sneered, "Autobots. Our enemies." He turned back to his son, "They took you from me and tried to break you. They wanted information about our plans. You stayed strong and told them nothing, but because of this, they took your memories and tried to make you one of them. My warriors were able to save you, but as fate would have it, you cannot remember anything from your past."

Smokescreen blinked, nothing was clear. He did recall someone attacking him, but didn't know who. He remembered pain, but not who gave it to him. "Will… I ever be the same?" he asked.

Megatron gently lifted his son's chin as to look him eye-to-eye. He smiled, "In due time. Though there are some things we cannot fix, we will soon have our lives back to the way they were." He then opened the servo and held it above Smokescreen's chassis, "Come. There are others who wish to see you."

Smokescreen hesitated, then gripped his sire's servo tightly. The silver mech pulled him up and helped him off the berth. The young one's legs shook, his processor wouldn't stop spinning. After a while of depending in his sire, Smokescreen was finally able to take a step without a nauseous feeling. Megatron's servo remained on his son's shoulder as the young mech leaned into him. He did not want Smokescreen to be in more pain, so he remained next to him in case he would fall.

The two mechs left the room into a long hallway. They walked side-by-side, many other robots passed them and all of which bowing to both Megatron and his son. They soon entered a room where three different mechs stood at the ship's controls. One was deep red with black and silver designs, black and yellow wheels on his back, and what looked like vehicle lights on his chest. The other one was robust with blue armor, bore a yellow faceplate with glowing red optics, and had large wings behind him. The last was tall with broad plating on his arms, completely dark blue with many points to his armor, but instead of a face, he had a visual screen. They each turned to the silver mech as he entered the room.

"Lord Megatron!" The red one spoke up.

"Smokescreen, these are your team mates; Knockout, Dreadwing, and Soundwave." Megatron gestured to the robots.

Smokescreen looked at them, no memories. He sighed, "I'm sorry, I… I don't-"

"It's alright Smokescreen." Dreadwing interjected, he and the others approaching him and his sire. "We don't expect you to remember us."

"Knockout is our medic, the one who tended to your wounds," Megatron explained," Dreadwing is the leader of our seeker army, and Soundwave is head of Decepticon surveillance and communications."

"Smokescreen. Do you remember anything from your attack?" the medic asked.

Smokescreen closed his optics and held his helm. Images ran through his mind, but each one was blurry. One of them though was somewhat clear as it showed a tall mech holding a large blade in his servo. "I… I remember… a sword… it was glowing…"

"The star saber." Megatron hissed. "They must've used it to try and gain information from you." He placed a servo on his son's shoulder, "I am proud of you. You withheld your loyalty to me and through that, you survived."

Smokescreen smiled, "I… must've done it for you. Sire."

Megatron smiled. But when he looked to Smokescreen's chassis, he frowned angrily. Smokescreen followed his sight and saw a symbol on his chest. It looked familiar, but it wasn't like Megatron's or anyone else's on the ship.

"Knockout." Megatron spoke up. The medic stepped forward, "Prepare a wielder." The medic bowed slightly then headed out of the room. Megatron placed a hand on Smokescreen's shoulder, "Come Smokescreen, we must get your emblem fixed."

With that, the silver and red mech led Smokescreen to the medical bay. On the way, Smokescreen asked something, "What's wrong with my emblem?"

"The Autobots must've changed it for whatever reason. Whether for torture or part of their 'rehabilitation' tactics." Megatron hissed, "Either way, you will soon gain your rightful heritage back soon."

They reached the medical bay and Knockout replaced the red Autobot symbols with Decepticon symbols. Smokescreen sighed as his sire and teammate walked him through the hallways afterwards. What ever happened with those "Autobots" was behind him. He was home, and that's what mattered.

 **(SCENE TRANSITION)**

Arcee paced back and forth. It had been about 24 hours since Megatron attacked her and Smokescreen, but he didn't make it out. They were retrieving the first key to Iacon when he ambushed them himself. He told them about his new weapon, the dark star saber. He fought them with brute force and hatred. He managed to land a blow on Smokescreen. The moment stained Arcee's processor.

 _"Smokescreen!" she cried as the mech was hit by the saber's fire. He was thrown into the pyramid where he made contact, and once the dust settled, fell to the ground. Arcee activated her comm link, "Arcee to base! We need back up! Now!" she shouted._

 _Megatron approached her, but she kept her guard up. He chuckled maniacally, "It's a shame Prime couldn't watch as your newest recruit fell to his demise."_

 _Arcee growled, "He's not dead!" she snapped._

 _"Is that so?" Megatron turned to the rookie. Sure enough, he was moaning in pain. Still alive. "Then perhaps I should finish the job and put him out of his misery."_

 _He started to walk toward the young mech when suddenly a ground bridge opened. Prime's team came out, guns at the ready. The green one went to the femme's side, the yellow one obtained the key, and Prime himself focused on Megatron._

 _The dark lord sneered, but then realized he could still gain an advantage. He activated his comm link, "Soundwave, send me a ground bridge. And tell Knockout to prepare the medical bay." On cue, the bridge for Megatron opened far behind him. He turned to Optimus, "I suppose this is farewell for now." He turned to his side, a wicked smirk plastered on his face, "But I'm afraid I won't be leaving empty handed."_

 _Suddenly, he swiped the dark saber towards the Autobots. Prime countered it with a vertical slash of his own, breaking the shockwave of purple energy in half. But the blasts caused the sand and dirt to form a large cloud of haze. When the dust settled, the Autobots saw Megatron dragging the unconscious rookie into his portal._

 _"Smokescreen!" Arcee cried. She ran towards the Dark lord, hoping she would make it. But just as she leaped forwards, the portal closed, leaving the Autobots one robot less than what they used to be._

Arcee shook her head as painful memories returned to her head. This was the third partner she had lost, and he was just a kid. She shouldn't have been so hard on him. Because now, there's a chance she'll never see him again.

 **(SCENE TRANSITION)**

On board the Nemesis, Megatron watched as the rookie observed his surroundings like a child. Everything seemed so new, and it was. 'Optimus will never see the same Smokescreen ever again.' he mused to himself. Truth be told, this was one of the most cunning plans he had created.

 _The Dark Lord paced as his medic worked on the Autobot rookie. He had just returned and wanted to use the rookie as a means of finding out what the keys did and perhaps where the Autobot base was located._

 _"Lord Megatron!" Knockout called. The dark leader turned to the red mech, "It would seem our guest has lost his entire memory when you attacked him."_

 _The dark lord smirked somewhat, "Is that so?" He looked over the rookie. He was now a hollow shell of an Autobot. Possibly useless to them. Unless…_

 _"I'm afraid it is. We will have to use him as a ransom instead." Knockout began typing on the computer again._

 _"No!" Knockout flinched at his lord's sudden out-burst. Megatron stepped forward, "We will use this new information to our advantage. When the young boy wakes, I want everyone to treat him like one of us. We shall turn this Autobot into our newest Decepticon. And I know just how to gain his trust." He looked at the young rookie on the berth, smirking at his new plan._

"Sire?" Megatron was brought back to the present when the rookie spoke. "If you're my father, then… who's my mother?' the young one asked.

Megatron lowered his head and lied, "I'm afraid she was killed on Cybertron by a mech known as Optimus Prime. The final Prime of this era."

Smokescreen was shocked, but then furrowed his optic ridges and growled, "Prime." he hissed.

Megatron placed a servo on the rookie's shoulder, "Do not worry young one. Together, we shall avenge your mother and defeat the Autobots!"

Smokescreen smirked mischievously and nodded. "By your wish. Sire."

Megatron smiled gently and led Smokescreen to a berth room. It was relatively normal, except for its size and contents. A berth with grey and black sheets and pillows, training equipment, and a window overlooking the landscape below.

"I kept your room organize while our soldiers looked for you." Megatron gestured the mech inside. Smokescreen looked around then walked to the window. He looked down at the ground, amazed at the ship's height. Smokescreen then turned to his bed. being the child he believed he was, he ran to it and jumped on. he laughed as the blankets and pillows shifted. Megatron mused himself. The mech truly thought he was a child. His child. He smirked slightly as smokescreen sat up and looked out the window. Megatron sighed and approached the berth, the younger mech watching as he came closer, "Alright my son, you need to recharge."

"What?" Smokescreen asked. "But I just got up."

Megatron nodded, "Yes, but I am worried your injuries still require healing." Smokescreen lowered his head, but nodded in understanding. Megatron rested a servo on the young mech's shoulder, gaining his attention, "Do not worry. You will have time tomorrow to explore your surroundings." Smokescreen smiled and nodded. He then laid down, Megatron pulling a blanket over him. Once he was tucked in, Megatron cupped his cheek, leaned forward and pecked his forhelm. Smokescreen smiled and closed his optics as Megatron watched him drift into recharge. The overlord chuckled to himself, "Welcome to your new home… Son."


End file.
